The present invention relates to a bearing in an associated mechanism. More specifically, it relates to a bearing and a mechanism which is located in a frame for rotative support of a rotating member.
An image forming apparatus such as a copying machine includes a plurality of rollers for supplying/discharging sheets of paper. Each of the rollers has an axis the ends of which are rotatively supported in the body of the apparatus. The rollers may be set into a frame in the apparatus by one of the following methods, for example:
(i) By fitting bearings into elliptic holes formed in the frame, and inserting the ends of the center rods of the rollers into the bearings, then affixing E-rings to the ends of the rods. (See Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 171751/1986); and PA0 (ii) By fitting bearings onto the ends of the rods of the rollers, and insert the bearings into slant notches formed in the frame.
In conventional method (i), E-rings must be fit onto each of the ends of the roller rods, whereby joining the rollers into the frame during assembly becomes more complex as the number of the rods increases. Furthermore, when rollers must be replaced during maintenance, these many E-rings must be removed and then reattached afterwards, thereby complicating the maintenance as well.
In conventional method (ii), since the bearings at the ends of the rod are merely set into the notches of the frame, the rod and the roller may easily dislodge from the frame and drop, due to, for example, vibration.